The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a technique that is effective when applied to a semiconductor device including an image pick up device.
An image pick up device (picture element) to be used in a digital camera, etc., has a configuration in which, for example, a plurality of pixels, each including a photodiode that generates an electric charge when detecting light, are arrayed in a matrix pattern. As the configuration of a single pixel, a configuration is known, in which the aforementioned photodiode, a forwarding transistor that outputs the electric charge to a peripheral element, and the peripheral element that performs amplification of a signal, etc., are included. The peripheral element refers to a peripheral transistor such as, for example, an amplification transistor, a resetting transistor, a selection transistor, or the like, these peripheral transistors being used to select a signal sent from the forwarding transistor and to amplify and output the signal.
In Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-217325), it is described that, in order to reduce a variation in the threshold voltage of a MISFET, the gate length of an end portion in the gate width direction of a gate electrode of the MISFET is made large, so that the whole one side of an active region along the gate length direction is covered by the end portion of the gate electrode.